youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vash12349
Vash12349 (born ) also known as Vash is a video game walkthrough expert from the United States. He has made walkthroughs for over 40 games ranging from Metal Gear Solid to Star Fox 64. He has a backup YouTube account called RiaruVash and a multiplayer channel called TheNameIsVash. His style of walkthrough is hilarious and it shows in his popularity of 96,000+ subscribers. He has uploaded 2,600+ videos to date and is one of the largest walkthrough hosts on YouTube. His account has been open for 7 years, but he started doing videos in July 2008. His first walkthrough was The Bouncer which he uploaded on July 6, 2008. He also does an assortment of other videos, like Q&A (called Ask Vash) and other gaming videos. Until recently, Vash has reposted another type of Q&A called The Ask Vash (meaning it's a new series). His most viewed video is part 1 of his Resident Evil 5 walkthrough w/commentary, which has 495,000+ views. Vash has also been partnered to Machinima during the walkthrough of Resident Evil 2 Claire A in March 2011. Vash has a loyal fanbase and highly rated videos. Currently as of April 16, 2014, Vash has hit a milestone of 100K subcribers. He will continue producing walkthroughs at a steady rate until TBD. Vash started to do walkthroughs and playthroughs when a friend told him, "It's hilarious to watch you play and you should record it and put it on YouTube." He took his friend's advice and got to work on walkthroughs. One of his best friends go by the alias Yoshie. Yoshie has appeared in five walkthroughs with Vash and has done a couple live shows with him. But on May 1, 2011, Vash stated that Yoshie wouldn't be appearing in future videos since it is near impossible to contact him and Yoshie even said that he doesn't like or want to do it anymore (in addition to being busy). Vash further said he has the final decision to determine whether Yoshie would return or not. However, Yoshie returned on July 8, 2011 in the game called Ghost Squad for the Wii. Afterwards, they didn't see or speak to each other until April 5, 2013, which was the day Vash announced on his Facebook page that Yoshie showed up at his house. He had been absent for almost two years without being in contact with Vash during that time. This is the first 3 sentences when Vash opened the door: Vash: "Where the f——ck you been?" Yoshie: "Man even I don't know." Vash: "'Aight then great to see you're still alive, lets go get lunch." Vash's comedy is very unique with constant catch phrases and an occasional "That's ugly". He also likes to exploit game features to do things that he and many of his viewers find funny, though a few may consider a bit toxic. For example, in almost any game in which crouching is an option, he will usually try to find a way to T-Bag somebody. Contact and Social Media His e-mail address is askvash@gmail.com, he also has a myspace and his own website called: http://www.hisroyalfreshness.com/. His P.O. Box is: Vash12349 8726 S. Sepulveda Blvd. Suite D P. O. Box 225 Los Angeles, CA 90045 Personal life Vash's name on his YouTube account originally was Wade Wilson, but the YouTube name was simply his favorite superhero's real name (Marvel's Deadpool). On his Twitter account, it says his name is Jack Swift, which may be a reference to the character from Red Dead Redemption. In other words, his real name is unknown. He lives in California (He has hinted at it by talking about several locations near him on twitter) This was also confirmed when he announced his P.O. Box. He's currently studying Game Design in college. He used to work at GameStop and has also worked at a Block Buster. As of now it is currently unknown if he is employed. He is also a really nice guy. In High School, he tried avoiding much popular people because he liked to stay within a small group and hated too much attention. He loves all types of video games, but mainly dislikes shooters and sports games. His favorite series is Resident Evil. He calls Minority Report and Captain America Super Soldier the games of "the millenium" and "the century" respectively, due to their extreme bootleggedness, in which he loves games of this variety. He watches WWE. His favorite wrestlers were Triple H & Jeff Hardy; he also used to love DX. His current favorite wrestlers are CM Punk and Chris Jericho. He doesn't like the YouTube Beta channel design. He also likes a wide selection of Anime. He got the name Vash, from Vash The Stampede, in the popular anime called Trigun. His known relatives are his parents, his Grandma (Mama), his brother Rexx, and his various cousins the named ones being Brayn, Taryn, and his little girl cousin he calls Booger. Vash is notorious for not showing his face. For the first time Vash appeared on camera on the polaris podcast "FriendZone" on May 16, 2014. Although he was wearing a mask, this mask did not cover his entire face. Trivia *His favorite food is pizza and his favorite color is emerald green. *He doesn't like sports. *His favorite types of games are Platformers, Survival Horror and Fighting Games. He was a huge fan of FPS games until the gaming market started to only produce FPS games in which he said, "I'm sick of FPS, I want something new." *He has all three of the Next Gen Systems, but does not prefer one system over the other, except for the Wii in which he thinks is a hunk of garbage due to not having enough games worth buying. *His fans are always supportive of Vash whether it's from rating his videos high to even trying to support him in his bad times. When his grandpa died, his fans started posting comments on his channel showing how loyal they are to him. *His fans are always asking for his video game consoles online I.D. though he doesn't give it out, except for his Wii Friend Code. Notable Quotes and Catchphrases List of Past Walkthroughs/Playthroughs (chronological order) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers